Until Death Do We Part
by Xura
Summary: A Phoebe and Cole fanfiction. This was set as an idea made by me, Lady Xura to allow PhoebeCole fans to dream of a world where Phoebe's kid was really Cole's and not Dex's. So this is my Season 8 PhoebeCole Dream. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter/Scene 1 - The Manor; the beginning of our story.**

The front door to the manor opened and in walked Piper from out of the cold carrying a bag of groceries in one arm and a diaper bag in the other. Leo walked in, Chris strapped into the baby-carrier that hung over his chest while Wyatt held his hand, carring in the free one a small bag of herbs and glass bottles. A scream was heard from the attic shortly following their enterance, an explosion followed right after.  
"Paige! Give it a rest up there, will ya?" Phoebe called up the stairs as she hurried down them.  
"Phoebe.. where are you off to this lovely afternoon?" Piper smiled at her sister as she followed them into the kitchen.  
"I - my dear sister, who I absolutely love! - am off to the park with Wyatt," Phoebe set her bag down on the table and started applying her lipstick.  
"You're taking Wyatt to the park when it's this cold out? Are you nuts? Phoebe, it's freezing!"  
Coughing emerged from the other room and in came Paige, hair disheveled and a smudge of soot upon her brow. "Oh, so you told her about going to flirt with that single dad, huh?"  
"What!" Piper dropped the cereal box she was holding and starred at Phoebe.  
"Paige!" Phoebe glared over at her baby sister. 'Oops,' was all that Paige mouthed back to her in response.  
"What are you using my son - your nephew - for now?"  
"Well.. there's this guy, right? And he's really hot. He's a single daddy. His wife passed away a year ago and uh.. well," she laughed. "I saw him checking me out."  
"Checking you out? Phoebe, the guy was practically undressing you with his eyes!" Paige chipped in. Phoebe laughed and Piper did too -- nervously.  
"Soo.. can I borrow Wyatt?" she smiled.  
"You're not going to actually tell this guy that Wyatt is your son, are you? I mean, c'mon Phoebe-" Piper started.  
"No, no, no! I'm going to tell him he's my nephew. But.. I think having Wyatt with me will help to better my odds, don't you think?"  
"Phoebe.." Piper started.  
"Ah, ah, ah! Don't say it! I know, I know, okay? But Piper.. I'm desperate. It's almost Valentine's day and I still haven't gotten a date."  
"Well, I'm sorry Pheebes, but it's Wyatt's naptime. Why don't you take Paige with you?"  
"Yeah Phoebe, I'll go with you," Paige said, she was at the kitchen sink wiping away the soot and fixing her hair.  
"Well, I guess it couldn't hurt," Phoebe smiled at Paige. "Let's get a move on it."  
"You mean him, don't you?" Piper asked, teasingly.  
"Huh?" Phoebe's face shown confusion.  
"Get a move on him," Piper grinned now.  
"Geez Piper, get better material. Come on Paige, let's go." Paige walked over and took Phoebe's hand. They disappeared in a flurry of blue and white orbs.  
"Well, that was interesting. Leo, can you put the boys down? I'm going to go and see what Paige was up to in the attic."  
Leo picked Wyatt up. "Sure, Piper. Come on boys, let's get you to sleep." He left the room with them both. Piper put all the groceries to one side before heading up to the attic. Inside furniture was blackened by fire-burns and cotton was strewn across the floor in every direction imaginable. The potion bowl was still smoking. "What on earth?" She walked over to the area and saw the Book of Shadows layed out infront of it. The page was opened up to show a demon called 'Rabio.' Leo entered the attic at that moment and she looked up from the book. "Honey, could you get me a dust-pan and broom? Paige left me a mess to clean up."  
He nodded. "I see that. What was she doing up here anyway?"  
"I don't know, making a potion it seems. For a demon named Rabio."  
"Rabio?" He walked over to where she and the book were.  
"Uh huh, Rabio. It says here that Rabio is a demon with the ability to steal both good-powers and good-auras. What is that supposed to mean? That he's running around stealing people's goodness?"  
"Well, no. It means that he's cloaking himself in a good-aura. So the only way to find him is to look for a good-aura that's slightly less than it should be. Afterall, if he's killing innocents his good-aura is rather seriously tainted with the blood of their bodies," Leo explained.  
"Right, okay, but we haven't been attacked by demons at all and now all of a sudden Paige has a demon she just has to kill without telling us? I mean.. you would think she'd enjoy this down-time from all the massive attempts on our lives and on the lives of her nephews. And now she's just-just... going out and going demon-hunting? I mean, c'mon Leo, what's the psychology behind that?" Piper slammed the book closed and stood fuming, looking down at the potion mixture.  
"Piper, I'm sure there's a perfectly logical explaination for it. Why don't you just ask her about it when they get back?"  
"I think I just might," she muttered, mainly to herself as Leo headed towards the stairs to get her dust-pan and broom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter/Scene 2 - The Park; a encounter of the confusing kind.**

"So, Phoebe, do you see him yet?" Paige asked before rubbing her hands together -- attempting to warm them up.  
"Honestly? No. But that doesn't mean we should give up," she looked around, frantic. _Where is he?_ she thought to herself.  
"That doesn't mean we should freeze either, Pheebes. Listen, I'm going to walk the block and see if there aren't any coffee vendors around, okay?"  
"Yeah, okay. Ohh! Don't forget to get me a vente mocha latte!" Phoebe called after her sister. Paige looked backed and waved a hand at her as if to say 'yeah, yeah. I got it, I got it.' Once Paige was out of sight Phoebe let out a heavy sigh.  
"Feeling let down?" a man's voice asked from behind her. She spun around. "Hi there."  
"H-hi!" Phoebe said, stunned. It was the single dad she had been looking for.  
"You looked disappointed there for a minute, did something happen?" He stepped closer to her and looked around to check for Paige.  
"N-no! I mean.. not really, just freezing is all," she lied.  
"Is your friend coming back anytime soon? I was hoping she'd leave so I'd get the opportunity to talk to you alone," he smiled friendly.  
"Oh, well, to be honest I really couldn't say. She's on a mission," Phoebe smiled back at the man. "I'm Phoebe, by the way."  
"Oh, sorry, it slipped my mind. I'm Rhett," he put his hand out, as if to shake hers.  
"Rhett? Like from _Gone with the Wind_?" She extended her hand and was about to take it when she heard a all-too familiar voice.  
"Cody! Cody come back here!" a man yelled. In a nearby area of the park a dog barked repeatitively and wagged it's tail. The man approached it and off it ran again, this time heading right towards Phoebe and Rhett. "Cody!"  
The moment she saw the man chasing the dog her hand fell to her side and she turned to stare, slight horror shown in her eyes and a stunned expression was frozen on her face as she watched as another person emerged from over the hill where the dog and he had just come.  
A woman was laughing and running after the man and the dog. "Get 'em Cole!" She laughed. "Show him who's boss!" She nearly fell over in a fit of giggles when the man - Cole - who had been chasing the dog tripped over his own leg and tumbled to the wet grass. The dog came up beside Phoebe and barked.  
She starred down at it and then turned back to watch as Cole approached. _No.. it can't be him_ she thought. And as he came closer, the details of his face became clearer and clearer. She knew them so well, they were etched into her memories - and into her heart. Her knees felt weak. "Oh my god..." she whispered to herself.  
"Excuse me!" He called to her, not moving any closer. "I'm sorry to bother you but would you mind grabbing him so that he doesn't run off again when I come near?"  
Phoebe opened her mouth and found no words. She grasped the dog's collar and held him, waiting and watching as Cole came nearer and the woman did as well.  
"Thank you! I've been chasing this dog all over the park for about an hour now," he smiled gratefully and clicked the leash onto Cody's collar. The woman had joined his side by then and was out of breath from all the laughing she had just done. "There, I've got him, are you satisfied _dear_?" he asked, adding mockery on the final word 'dear.'  
"It doesn't count, this woman helped you. You couldn't do it yourself," she giggled again. The laugh itself was making Phoebe nauseous - aside from the fact that Cole was with her. Cole was actually flirting with another woman right infront of her!  
"It counts, you just won't accept defeat," he grinned. _That smile!_ Phoebe's pulse raced. "Anyways, thank you again Ms., I'm sorry that this rascal scared off your friend."  
"Oh!" she finally realized that Rhett was no longer beside her. "I hadn't even realized!"  
"He's just that damn handsome, isn't he?" the woman poked Cole's side and he almost dropped the leash. She winked jokingly at Phoebe.  
"I'm sure she doesn't think that Melanie, do you Ms., ah... I'm sorry! I've completely forgotten my self-taught manners," he winked at Melanie. "I'm Cole. Cole Turner, and you are?"  
"Phoebe. Phoebe Halliwell?" She hadn't meant for it to come out as a question but when he looked at her as though they'd never met before, she wasn't quite sure herself who she really was. At the moment she wanted to scream out "Your Ex-wife!" but had restrained herself to see just what was what.  
"Well, it's great to meet you Ms. Halliwell. This animal-neglecting woman is Melanie Bishop, my fiancee."  
"Your fiancee!" She had forced the words out too much in anger, she realized. His expression was confusion and he looked at her strangely. Melanie looked nervous.  
"Yeah, my fiancee, why?" His expression was blank, but his eyes shown true concern. Looking into them it was uncertain to Phoebe just who exactly he was concerned for - and why.  
"Cole... you-" she paused. "You don't remember me?"  
"No... should I?" his eyes had softened and now it appeared he was thinking about a rather depressing thought. _My memory..._ he thought to himself. _All I remember about my life... is my time as a district attorney.. and even parts of that are fuzzy._  
"Cole.. it's Phoebe.. you know, your ex-wife?" she choked on the last words, tears brimmed her eyes but she forced them back.  
"Ah, I don't.. I don't know what you're talking about. But I think it's time that Melanie and I left," he said. Melanie looked at her with complete curiousity now. She knew - of course - about Cole's lack of memory.  
"Cole! Don't you even want to know if she really is? I mean, she could help you get your memory back," Melanie said, looking at Phoebe.  
"For all we know-" Cole started.  
"For all you know your idea of what 'we' could know is wrong," Melanie said, her voice final.  
"I.." Phoebe couldn't speak. It was her move, and she had no proof on her. She had locked him in the past and threw away the key. "Well, I can't prove it right this second.."  
"Well, I guess you were right Cole," Melanie said.  
"As usual. Listen, Ms. Halliwell, I think you should go home, get some rest, and try and work on a new day tomorrow. Ah.. me and Melanie will be leaving now, I'm sorry," he said, taking Melanie's hand and pulling her off, Cody tagging along. Once out of ear-shot Cole whispered to Melanie. "Don't encourage people like that Melanie. It was obvious that the woman was completely deluded! I mean, not even noticing her friend was gone?"  
Phoebe stood, frozen to the spot and her heart ached. She felt weak all over and couldn't fight back the tears any longer. _Where did Rhett go?_ she thought one moment. _How can Cole not remember me? Remember us?_ she had thought the next moment.  
"Cole, wait!" Phoebe ran after him. "I can prove it, just not right this second! Um, if you could just meet me at the coffee shop on main, I'd bring you proof."  
"Cole.." Melanie said, putting her hand on his arm. "Please consider it. It would be great if you could remember who you are."  
Cole sighed. "One meeting, one chance Ms. Halliwell."  
"Phoebe." she said.  
"Excuse me?"  
"I'd appreciate it if you'd call me Phoebe."  
"Phoebe, fine. But one chance, and one chance only. When would you like me to meet you there?"  
She smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter/Scene 3 - The Underworld; the plot begins to thicken.**

"What is it now?" a shadowy figured asked Rhett. "Have you been able to find a weakness to the Charmed Ones?"  
"No, sir, it's much bigger than that," he replied.  
"Well, get on with it. What have you got for me?"  
"Today while I was following the sister Phoebe around... I .. he was there," Rhett stammered over the words, as if in disbelief.  
"Who was there? Spit it out already!" The demon growled from the shadows and a fire ball appeared.  
"Belthazar! Belthazar was there!"  
The fireball vanished. "Belthazar? Impossible! He's been dead for a long time."  
"I saw him. The witch, she-she was shocked to see him, as well, but it was most certainly him."  
"It's not possible Rabio, this must be just your imagination running away with you again," the demon paused. "I didn't hire you to be scouting innocents that look like Belthazar, I hired you to find and destroy the Charmed Ones, how hard can it be to find one vulnerable point? Now, we'll have no more of this Belthazar nonsense lurking around the Underworld, is that understood!"  
"Yes, Lord Haide, it's understood," Rabio replied, irritated.  
"Now, how close are you to getting me a weakness from the Charmed Ones?"  
"Before Belth- I mean.. that is.. before a human came about I had been rather close to pulling the sister, Phoebe, into my shadow world. She was about to take my hand when the Bel-the human.. interrupted us."  
"Are you trying to tell me this 'human' was our old friend Belthazar?"  
"Lord Haide, it was Belthazar... I can't explain how it was him, but it was. In his human form," Rabio bowed his head.  
"There's more you wish to say. Continue," Lord Haide leaned forward and played with a fireball, tossing it back and forth in his hands.  
"I think maybe Belthazar was protecting the witch from being pulled into the Shadow world. Afterall, she was his heart's content before he'd been vanquished, was she not?"  
"So this Belthazar might atually be real.. but in what form. He was once the demonic soldier of fortune and had become a greater power.. the Source, from the hallow... and after that.. he was neither Source nor Belthazar but a greater being of evil than even I, and what is he now, if not simply Belthazar or simply a human,"  
"Sir?"  
"I need you to shadow him for awhile... become close to him, let him know you. It would help if you went undercover at the old firm he use to work at. Afterall, the more demons in the district of court justice, the better. It's a shame that our honorable judge was vanquished some years ago.. you should consider taking his place, if not taking Belthazar's as a court ADA," Lord Haide stood up now. "We can't risk him finding us out before we are done with this mission. It is a retrieval mission, Rabio, I expect no deaths in it. Shadow him, gain his trust, find out exactly who and what he is.. and if he's harmless, go after the witch."  
"Yes sir, I'll do that sir," Rabio kneeled down as Lord Haide came up beside him. "What if the witch gets suspicious of my knowing Belthazar?"  
"Then pull her into the Shadow world, with, or without, the information on Belthazar's status. You will take the sisters out, or fail and die."  
"May I request assitance on this mission, my lord?"  
"And who exactly, Rabio, were you planning on using?"  
"I was hoping that maybe I could take Absalom with me, his power of transmogrification could come in handy in the face of suspicion, even is his invisibility."  
"Absalom..." Lord Haide paused to contemplate allowing his best bounty hunter go. "Granted, but, Rabio.. if he is vanquished, you shall follow."  
"Yes, my lord, I understand."  
"Very well..." the Lord Haide waved his hand. "Absalom. Come to me."  
In shimmered the bounty hunter, Absalom. Athame in his hand and an amulet around his neck. "You called, Lord Haide?"  
"Yes. I want you to assist Rabio as best as you can. The mission, my bounty hunter, is a information retrival. I want you to make sure Rabio isn't found out, and yourself either. He will be shadowing a man whom is believed to be Belthazar's human form. It's said that he may be protecting the Charmed witch, Phoebe."  
"Belthazar, sir?" Absalom raised an eyebrow in question.  
"Yes. But I want no word of this mission, or of Belthazar's living status spread around the Underworld, do I make myself clear?"  
"Yes Lord Haide, very clear," he replied.  
"Good."  
"When do we start?" Absalom turned to Rabio.  
"Right now."  
Lord Haide backed into the shadows and disappeared. "Summon me again when you have furthered in your mission."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter/Scene 4 - The Manor; doubts are soon followed by over-use of magic.**

"Phoebe, that's impossible!" Piper said.  
"Piper.. I saw him with my own eyes. I _spoke_ to him, Piper. I helped him catch his dog. Cody. It's name is Cody," Phoebe paced the room. "I'm not just making this up Piper."  
"Paige didn't see anybody."  
"Paige wasn't there!"  
"She's got a point, Piper," Paige said. She was drinking coffee from a tall paper cup, she had clearly found her coffee vendor at the park.  
"This is ridiculous! Cole is dead," Piper stopped there. She was thinking of his visit sometime back when Leo had been taken away and she'd been dying of a broken heart. Cole had been there, he was helping her through it and had - it turned out - helped Phoebe get somewhat over her issues with love. Some of them anyways.  
"What're you thinking about Piper?" Paige asked.  
"Nothing!" Piper snapped.  
"Piper.. you know something, what is it? Tell me!" Phoebe demanded.  
"I don't know what you're talking about Phoebe. I don't know anything about this."  
"Don't want to tell me? Fine, I'll make you tell me," Phoebe walked back over to the table and picked up the book of shadows.  
"What're you doing Phoebe? Phoebe..." Piper starred at her.  
"I'm going to get the truth spell out of this baby," Phoebe said, shaking the book at Piper.  
"Phoebe! Personal gain! Tsk, tsk," Paige said, wagging her finger at her sister.  
Phoebe gave her a look. "Puh-lease, Paige."  
"Phoebe don't!" Piper said.  
"Then tell me what you know about this, Piper," she demanded.  
"I don't know-"  
"Open hearts and secrets unsealed..." Phoebe started.  
"Phoebe!" Piper got up and made a lunge for the book.  
"For now until it's now again..." Phoebe continued on, dodging Piper's attacks.  
Piper cleared the couch and took the book. She closed it and threw it to Paige. "Stop this!"  
"Sorry, Piper," Phoebe said. "But I have to know."  
"Well you're not getting it back," she replied. Paige sat there, dumbfounded at the way they were acting.  
"Open hearts and secrets unsealed, for now until it's now again, for which then the memories end..." Phoebe said.  
Paige opened the book and was looking at the spell.  
"Give it up Phoebe, you don't know the spell, and rewriting it won't work," Piper remarked, going over and sitting on the couch with Paige. She glanced at the spell.  
"For all of those who are now in this house..." Phoebe said, looking directly at Piper.  
"Amazing, she actually memorized this spell," Paige said.  
"Only the truths shall be heard from their mouths."  
"You know that was cool, the fact that she memorized it that is," Paige said.  
"That was not cool, Paige, that was pointless and irritating, it's not like it worked."  
"Didn't it, Piper? Well.. let's just see. What do you know about Cole?"  
"Just that he helped me out sometime back when I was dying of a broken heart. Oh and yeah, he sent Drake here for you too. But he didn't know Drake was going to fall inlove with you," Piper said. Her eyes grew big after saying it and she pressed her hand against her mouth.  
"What?" Phoebe was stunned.  
"I said.. Cole helped me out when I was dying, he sent Drake here because he wanted to help you get over your anti-love campaign and.. well, I think he still loves you," Piper said again. She slapped her hand against her forehead. "Paige, help me out here.. say some kind of spell to keep me from talking."  
"And you never told me..." Phoebe said quietly.  
"Phoebe, I-" Piper started.  
"You never told me!" Phoebe was angry. "You know what, I think I'll get back at you."  
"What?" Piper blinked.  
"Phoebe, you're acting like a teenager," Paige said, setting the book aside.  
"Leo!" Phoebe called.  
"What're you doing?" Piper said, standing.  
"I'm getting even," she replied.  
"Yeah?" Leo asked, walking into the room.  
"About Piper's roast last night.." Phoebe said. Piper's eyes widdened.  
"It was great wasn't it?" he asked casually.  
"Not really," Paige said. She covered her mouth as Piper stared at her in shock.  
"It was over cooked," Phoebe smiled. "What did _you_ think of it?"  
"Well, I thought it was dry, over-cooked, and over-seasoned. All in all.. a horrible roast," Leo replied. His jaw dropped. "Did you all set this up?"  
"No," Piper and Paige said.  
"I did," Phoebe replied. "To get back at Piper. Now.. Leo.. about her Lasagna.."  
"Uhh.." Paige panicked a bit. Piper was getting upset. "Words were said to assist the truthless, questions were asked to be held ruthless, all of which was done in vain, so let that spell no more remain."  
"Umm.." Leo said.  
"Paige, I want you to lie when I ask you this.." Piper said. "Did you date a guy named Glen?"  
"No, of course not," she lied. "Good, it worked."  
"Paige!" Phoebe said, sadly. "She lied to me, why shouldn't I have-"  
"Phoebe, do you want the book to dislike us or something?" Paige asked. Leo was starring at Piper, rather embarrassed, he had only barely stopped raving about her roast and now felt ridiculous.  
"No.. I guess you're right," Phoebe sighed. "I wish she wouldn't have lied to me though."  
"I did it for your own good, Pheebes, really," Piper said, not taking her eyes off Leo's.  
"Well, I have to get going..." Phoebe said.  
"Where are you going?"  
"I told you, I'm going to prove to Cole that I'm his ex-wife," she replied.  
"Phoebe..."  
"I don't need Paige going with me this time either. If you both want to doubt me, fine, but do it together and keep it away from me," she picked up a box and left the room, heading for the door.  
"Well, I guess it's better if she does this alone?" Paige said. The manor door slammed shut. "Then again maybe not."  
Piper sighed.  
"Well, don't mind me, I'm going to be heading to magic school now.. call if you need me," Paige said before orbing out.  
"So.. Leo.. about my roast last night..." Piper said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter/Scene 5 - Diane's Coffeehouse; evidence is brought forth.**

Phoebe walked into the coffeehouse on Main street and breathed in the auroma of coffee beans. She looked around the room, no sign of Cole yet. She went over to the counter and waited for the woman to return.  
"Good afternoon, what can I get for you today?" the woman said cheerfully.  
Phoebe Smiled. "I'll have a vente mocha latte and uh.. maybe one of those biscotti's."  
"Coming right up, that'll be $6.75 please," the woman turned and grabbed a biscotti as the latte was getting fixed. Phoebe handed her the money, got her coffee and went and sat at a table in the far corner. She sighed now and opened the box she had brought with her, inside were pictures of her and Cole. One of which was a picture of them in their wedding attire from the day after they'd gotten married. She had - of course - insisted upon getting a picture together in their outfits. She moved the pictures and starred down at the ring that was inside the box, along side it was the letter he had written her the first time he'd been vanquished. She shook her head, couldn't show him that. She picked up the pictures again and flipped through them. Her and Cole on the beach in winter during the time Prue was alive.. _things were different then_, Phoebe thought. She looked at another picture, her and Cole on the floor in the attic sitting and flirting. Piper had taken the picture on a whim because she'd expected to catch Paige summoning Patty and wanted a shot of the two of them together, it had been Phoebe and Cole. His expression in the picture was shock and humor. She smiled, laughed a little. The sound of a man clearing his throat interrupted her thoughts and she came back to reality to notice Cole standing infront of her.  
"C-Cole! Oh, uh.. hi! Err.. where's... Melanie?" she asked, putting the pictures in a neat pile together face-down.  
"I uh.. asked her to stay at the apartment," he replied.  
"Oh. Well, umm.. coffee?"  
"No, thank you Ms. Halli-" he started to say.  
"Phoebe," she sounded annoyed and amused.  
"Phoebe."  
"Um.. so.. you want to just..?"  
"Please," he said, glancing down at the box infront of her.  
"Oh-kay," she said, she felt disappointed and handed the pile of pictures over to him.  
He turned them face-up and was met instantly with a picture of Phoebe and him hugging one another at Christmas. He was wearing a sweater she'd bought him, a tag accidentally still left on it, and she was showing off her necklace that he was oh-so playfully reaching for.  
He sucked in a breath, let it out, and Phoebe found herself holding hers and forced herself to breath as well. He flipped through all the pictures, each time looking more and more intruiged and at the same time, confused.  
"Well.. I guess it's true what they say," he replied. She looked at him waiting for him to continue. "A picture really is worth a thousand words."  
She smiled slightly. "There's many more than that.."  
"Well, ah, I.. I don't know what to tell you Ms-uh, Phoebe."  
"Well, would you like to see more or .. do you basically.." her sentence trailed off.  
"You wouldn't by any chance happen to have a copy of the divorce papers, would you?"  
"Of course, uh..." she rummaged through her box and pulled out the only copy she'd had left and handed it to him. "There."  
"Thank you," he read it and flipped through it carefully. "So, why did you issue a divorce? You seemed.. happy to see me... yet.. if you were happy..."  
"Well.. at the time.. you had gone through a really.. dark period. It had gotten to be rather .. unnerving for me and my sisters to be around you," she explained, careful not to mention witchcraft or demonic arts.  
"I'm so sorry, but, I've calmed from that.. haven't I?"  
"It appears so. If it were like this before you ...disappeared... well, I think we could've made it work," she said. Her heart hurt, she wanted him so much to know her.  
"You and I.." he looked down at the Christmas picture again. "We seemed so inlove."  
"It was the kind of love most would assume a myth," she agreed, she felt light-headed at the mention of "we" and "you and I" from him.  
"Were things.. always like it was in this picture?"  
"Right up until the dark period became apparent," she reluctantly said.  
"Where had I gone, do you know?"  
"Not really.. at the time I was so angry with you for having gone to such a dark place that it didn't even occur to me to wonder. For all I cared you could've gone to hell," she admitted this with a apologetic smile and slight-laugh at the end.  
"Well, thanks for the honesty Phoebe," he said, grinning his devilish grin.  
Her heart skipped a beat. _He did it on his own_, she thought. _He called me Phoebe._ "Absolutely no problem, Cole."  
"When did we meet?"  
"Huh?" her mind had slipped into memories of them.  
"Do you remember the day we met?"  
"Oh! Yeah, it was about 5 years ago while you were working as an ADA. You had been getting facts about a murder case, and, as luck would have it, I was a lead witness," she remembered that day clearly, she smiled to herself.  
"And the day I proposed?"  
"Which time?" She laughed softly.  
"You turned me down?" His eyebrows went up.  
"Well, not techincally.. I didn't like how you proposed the first time. It was a 'caught-in-the-moment' sort of thing, and you hadn't truly meant it," she said, remembering the vanquish of the demon, green slime and her landing on him.  
"Well, what about the second time?"  
"The second time.. I didn't answer your question. I just felt it wasn't the right time for us to think about it."  
"So .. how many times did it take?"  
"Third times the Charm..." she thought about how ironic that was. Third time, three Charmed ones, the charm was definitely on then.  
"It took three times? So, how'd the third go?"  
"Well, you had gotten shot... I was so terrified of losing you that I -" she was cut off.  
"I was shot? By who.. why?" He seemed intruiged.  
"Yes, you were shot. It was by Detective Morris, he uh.. thought you were someone else, and accidentally shot you," she hadn't necessarily lied, she thought. He was Frankie at the time.  
"I lived a rather dangerous and dark life, didn't I?"  
"Absolutely."  
"So, please, tell me about the rest of the third proposal."  
"Well..I was afraid of losing you, and I was so upset with myself that I hadn't accepted your proposal when we both loved one another. So after you were all fixed up and no longer bleeding or on the verge of dying.. I told you to ask me again, you did, and I said yes," she smiled at the thought.  
"So when did we get married? Right away?"  
"Actually.. it was more like ... at the end of the season when a new one was coming, winter."  
He looked at the picture of their wedding outfits now. "You've always looked beautiful, Phoebe," he turned red as he said it. He was with Melanie Bishop now, afterall.  
"And you've always been handsome, Cole," she lowered her eyes. _God, I want him_, she thought. He cleared his throat. "Ehm. Thank you. Uh.." his pager went off. "Oh! Perhaps we could finish this another time Phoebe? Go over memories and see if anything sparks my own memory?"  
"Oh.. uh.. sure.. when and where?"  
"Well, perhaps I could meet your family again? See if I remember any of them..." he pushed the silence button on his pager and off it went again. He looked irritated. "Damnit, you think she'd just-" he stopped. He couldn't tell Phoebe anything negative about Melanie.  
"M-My family? Oh.. uh.. sure. How's tomorrow?"  
"Ah.. maybe we could do it tonight? Tomorrow.. well.. I'm out of town tomorrow with Melanie and.." he stammered for words. He felt nervouse talking to Phoebe about Melanie, because as much as he loved her.. something about her was very off-putting.  
"Tonight? Uh.." she picked up her phone and smiled at him. "One second." She held up her index finger then speed-dialed Piper.  
_"Hello?" Piper's voice rang out from over the phone._  
"Piper! Hi! Listen.. I know it's rather short notice.. but ah.. I was wondering.. do you think there'd be room at dinner for two more?"  
"Uh, actually Phoebe.." He started.  
"Just a second Piper. Yes?"  
"Just one. Melanie won't be joining us," he muttered.  
"Oh. Make that, one more instead of two. Can it be done?"  
_"Was that a man's voice? Do you have a date?" Piper sounded excited._  
"Don't worry about that, can it be done?"  
_"Absolutely Phoebe, you bring him on over and everything will be fine," she said cheerfully._  
"Uhh.. great. Listen, get my photo album out, will ya?" She looked into Cole's eyes as they watched her and she felt a chill run through her body.  
_"Sure, but what for?"_  
"I just want to use it later on... before dinner."  
_"Okay Phoebe, so what time will your date be here?"_  
"Uh..." Phoebe said.  
"Tell her 7, if that's okay," Cole said.  
Phoebe blushed, realizing he could hear Piper. "Um.. 7 if that's okay?"  
_"It's fine, so who is he? No, don't tell me about it just yet, I have to get cooking! I'll see you at home Phoebe," Piper said._  
"Uh.. sure Piper. Bye!" Phoebe blurted the last word awkwardly embarrassed and hung up.  
Cole smiled.  
"You didn't by any chance just happen to hear.." her setence trailed off.  
"Yeah."  
"I'm sorry."  
"What for?"  
"I didn't mean for her to think it was.. I mean, because it's not! It's just..."  
"It's not..."  
"Yeah."  
"Really.." he sounded disappointed.  
"I mean, you know, unless.. it is?" She lowered her eyes again.  
"Yeah."  
"Yeah?"  
"Uh-huh."  
"You're sure?"  
"Yep."  
"What about.."  
"Don't worry about it."  
"I don't want to make her mad at you," Phoebe said just as his pager went off again.  
"Trust me, it'll be my fault. Besides, she's mad at me already," he turned the pager off.  
Phoebe smiled. "So.. seven?"  
"Seven. I-"  
"Have to go, I know."  
"Yeah."  
"Melanie..."  
"Yes."  
"Okay."  
"It'll be fine. She won't know."  
"But she's your-"  
"Nevermind the title. We're not married or anything."  
"But-"  
"Keeping secrets while you're married is the sin, Phoebe, not while you're courting the girl."  
"Okay."  
"Seven O'clock then, where's your house?"  
She smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter/Scene 6 - The Manor; just a moment before the mystery date.**

"Oh come on Phoebe.. tell me what his name is atleast!" Piper said, walking after her with oven-mitts on her hands. She was already dressed and primped for the evening.  
"Okay. It's Benjamin," she smiled, knowing full well it was still the truth.  
"So, all better from this morning's freak-out incident about seeing things?" Piper asked.  
"Sure.."  
"Good, well, go get ready."  
"Whatever you say, Piper," Phoebe said and ran for the stairs. She climbed all the way up and heard an explosion from the attic. She groaned and went up to see what the problem was.  
Paige stood in the attic, waving away smoke and coughing. "Damn!"  
"Paige? What are you doing! Trying to kill us all? Believe me.. second-hand smoke takes years," Phoebe said coughing.  
"You have to promise not to tell Piper."  
"About what? What have you been doing up here all week?"  
"Ok. There's this demon, Rabio, right? Well.. he's after witches. Not just any witches either. Powerful witches... which includes the crescent coven and the Moore family line. And you know what that means to me?"  
"That we have to be protected?" Phoebe was looking at the book of shadows that was lying open.  
"No. That means, I have to protect my charge. Willa Jean Moore, one of the last of her family line," Paige held up a empty vial.  
"Which is why you've been blowing things up?"  
"Exactly right. I'm trying to make a vanquishing potion for him," she looked the potion pot.  
"Trying to make? They don't tell you how to vanquish him in the book?"  
"No."  
"Well, Paige, do you think you can continue this tomorrow?"  
"Tomorrow! Phoebe, she could be dead by then!" Paige picked up a jar labeled Beetle Root and threw it into the potion. A explosion followed and Phoebe and Paige were tossed backwards, Phoebe colliding with a couch and Paige flying directly into the bookcase behind her that held empty vials, some of which fell to the floor and shattered.  
"Ugnh..." Phoebe groaned and rolled over. "Paige..."  
"Ugh.. you okay Pheebes..?"  
"Paige.."  
"What?" She asked, straining to get up.  
"_We_ could be dead by then, give it a rest, will ya? I have company coming for dinner in less than thirty minutes and we're all going to sit down and enjoy a meal," Phoebe dusted her pants off before going and helping her sister to a full stand.  
"A date? So soon? I mean.. you were just out seeing Cole in the park and chasing some wild-dream. It isn't Cole is it?"  
"Paige.. I wasn't chasing a wild-dream and yes, a date. Please don't question me about it, I have to go get ready and, soon all the mysterious questions will be answered," she said, heading for the attic door.  
"Fine."  
"And Paige..."  
"Yeah?"  
"Be nice."  
"I'm always nice.." Paige muttered after Phoebe as she hurried down the attic stairs and into the hallway. Once in the hallway she went to her room and closed the door. "What am I going to wear?" She looked through her closet for something that might spark his memory. She looked through all of them twice and wondered if he would think something strange about her wearing a open-robe over one of her dresses. The robe itself was something from their past. She'd worn it while being his queen of the underworld. And the black dress was the one worn at his coronation.  
"Pheebes?" A knock came to her door.  
"Y-Yeah, come in."  
Piper walked into her room and closed the door, she starred at a very frantic Phoebe who stood in a robe with curlers in her hair.  
"Hi Piper," Phoebe said, giving a quick wave while flinging outfits to the bed.  
"Honey, what's wrong? Can't find an outfit?" Piper picked up a dress that belonged to Paige.  
"I don't know what I could wear for him... it's been such a long time since I've-" She paused. "Since I had a date..." "Why not wear this?" She showed her Paige's red dress.  
"It wouldn't... well, I was thinking more along the lines of my black dress," Phoebe said.  
"Which one?" Piper looked at the pile of black dresses.  
"Uh, the one I wore at the Underworld Coronation..." Phoebe said, averting her eyes.  
"Oh.. why that one...?" Piper said, eyeing her carefully.  
"No real reason..."  
"Well, it looks like it might be a little cold for that."  
"Well I uh.. was thinking about wearing my robe over it.." Phoebe said, holding up the dark colored robe.  
"Uh.. Pheebes.. who is Benjamin?"  
"An old flame," Phoebe said, tossing aside the robe.  
"Uh huh.. he wouldn't happen to be a Benjamin Colridge Turner, would he?"  
"What? No.." Phoebe said, a nervous laugh following.  
"Phoebe.." Piper said.  
Phoebe picked up her black dress and held it up for Piper to see. "Hold that thought."  
"Phoebe!" Piper said, irritated. Phoebe went into her closet. "Phoebe Halliwell, you get out here this minute!"  
Phoebe came out, black dress already positioned on her and she was pulling out her curlers and tossing them to the floor. "Yes, Piper?"  
"Who is Benjamin?" The doorbell rang. Phoebe glanced at the clock. 6:50.  
"Doorbell!" Phoebe picked up her robe after releasing the final curler and ran downstairs with Piper on her tail. She put her robe on as she reached the half-way mark of the stairs and shook her hair out, rushing for the door. Paige opened it right as Phoebe and Piper came up behind her.  
There stood Rhett from the park.  
"Whoa.. Phoebe.." Paige said, staring at him. "You found him."  
"I uh.. Rhett, what are you doing here?" Piper looked at Phoebe confused.  
"Well I uh.." Rhett said, stammering for words. He smiled. "Can I come in?"  
"Phoebe.. is this your dinner guest?" Piper asked, confusion in her voice.  
"N-no.. I mean.. uh.." Phoebe said.  
"Hi, I'm Paige.." Paige said, putting her hand out for Rhett's.  
He smiled and lifted his as well. "Rhett."  
The sound of a car pulling up drifted upwards toward the house and Rhett glanced over his shoulder and noticed Cole getting out of his car. He quickly pulled his hand back just as Paige was about to shake it. "Uh.. nice to meet you, listen, uh.. I have to go. I don't want to disturb your evening. Bye Phoebe, Paige." He took off down the steps, turning the corner before Cole saw him.  
"What the heck was that all about?" Paige asked as Phoebe took a step out onto the porch to see Cole coming up.  
"Phoebe?" Piper and Paige asked, coming beside her.  
"Is that...?" Paige started.  
"It can't be..." Piper replied.  
Cole reached the top and took Phoebe's hand. "Phoebe, wow... you look.."  
She smiled and laughed nervously. "Ahhh thank you. Cole, my sisters, Piper and Paige."  
"Piper," he said, taking her limp hand. "Paige."  
Paige raised her hand in a small, shocked, wave before he could grasp her hand. "Uh, hi, Cole."  
"Phoebe.. could we talk to you.. in private.. for a second?" Piper said, scratching her head.  
"Uh.. sure," Phoebe smiled at Cole. "I'll show you to the living room while I talk to my sisters."  
"Okay," he smiled back as Phoebe led him into the living room.  
"Okay.. excuse me," Phoebe went off with Piper and Paige into the kitchen.  
"What the hell is that!" Piper pointed at the door leading towards the living room.  
"He's not a that, Piper, it's Cole."  
"Where did he come from?"  
"Yeah.. we vanquished his sorry ass in a alternate world," Paige said, rubbing her neck.  
"Well.. we don't actually know he was vanquished..." Phoebe said.  
"Phoebe, that's not the point. The point is, that's Cole... you know.. the man who tried to turn you evil, got you knocked up with the Source's kid, went all dark, had you mummified-" Piper started.  
"Don't start Piper," Phoebe said, raising her finger accusingly and walking out of the room. She reentered the living room to find Cole looking through the photo album, smiling. "Hey," she smiled.  
"Hey, Phoebe, uh.. do your sisters not want me here?"  
"What? No.. no.. it's just.. you know, they haven't quite gotten over the uh.. dark period," she smiled reassuringly.  
"And you?" He asked, waving a hand from the top of her to the bottom. "You seem... dark. Or, your outfit does anyway."  
"Well I ... I wanted to try and see if this triggered your memory," she sighed and fell into a couch, putting a hand to her head. "But it clearly did not work."  
"Oh. You uh.. wore that before .. for me?" He blushed and looked away.  
"Yeah," she hid a smile at how he reacted to her appearance. "Is.. do I.. oh, I hope I don't look too-"  
"No!" He cleared his throat. "I mean.. no.. not at all," he smiled at her. "So.. when did you wear that? Or, why, actually."  
"It was for a party to uh.. celebrate you... and your achievements, which.. uh.. was during your dark period."  
"Oh," he looked down at the album, hoping not to make eye-contact.  
"So, what were you looking at?" She got up and joined his side on the other couch, looking down at the pictures.  
"Oh, this picture here," he pointed to a picture of Phoebe and him sitting in a park with Leo in the background holding Piper who was staring and smiling at the two of them.  
"So.." Phoebe said, smiling. "What do you want to do while we wait for dinner?"  
"Well... have any home-movies?" Cole glanced at her then returned his eyes to the pictures.  
"Ah.." Phoebe thought if they were safe to see. "Absolutely. I'll go get them.."  
"Need some help?" He put the book aside and stood up.  
"Y-Yeah, thanks!" She smiled as she showed him the way upstairs towards the closet.  
Paige watched them head up from her place just outside the hallway walk-way. She sighed and turned to look at Piper.  
"Well, what are they up to?" Piper asked, preparing a center-plate.  
"They went to go get home-movies," Paige said, sinking into a stool and leaning against the island counter top.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I want a man," Paige whined.  
"Excuse me?" Piper stopped what she was doing and walked over to sit on a stool next to Paige.  
"Well.. not just any man. But Phoebe got hers back, why can't I have one?"  
"First of all, we don't know that Phoebe got hers back, second of all... why do you need one all of the sudden?"  
"Phoebe has two men after her Piper! You saw how hot that Rhett guy at the door was," Paige picked up a breadstick and tore a piece off, popping it into her mouth.  
"Uh huh.. but that guy's weird," Piper said, taking the breadstick away from her. "Dinner is being cooked."  
Paige made a face at her. "Look, if Phoebe ends up with Cole.. why can't I end up with Rhett?"  
"Rhett? Paige that guy took off like a cat with its tail between its legs.. and why? Because he heard a car," Piper shook her head and stood up, setting the breadstick aside and wiping her hands on her apron.  
"So he's skittish, but I can fix that," Paige glanced at the breadstick.  
"I'm only saying.. the only reason a person is skittish is if they've got something to hide. For all we know he could be a demon," Piper said. She walked over to the center plate and fixed the side dressings some more.  
"Not every weirdo is a demon Piper!"  
"Paige, not now and lower your voice..."  
"Fine, but I'm taking this!" Paige grabbed the breadstick and took off out of the room.  
Piper's jaw dropped. "Paige! I'm making dinner! Come back here with that!" Piper went after her.

"What's that?" Cole asked, turning around, listening to Piper and Paige running around fighting for the breadstick.  
"Ah, my sisters. This happens on a regular basis when Paige becomes hungry," Phoebe smiled.  
"Oh," he reached for another home-movie at the same moment she did and their hands collided.  
Phoebe felt light-headed as a warm electrical current went through her body, Cole felt it as well. The home-movies fell to the floor as Cole grabbed Phoebe around the waist and kissed her.  
Up against the wall they ended up, kissing and grabbing one another tighter, holding them as close as they could. Pulling back inbetween kisses Phoebe gasped for air and Cole kissed her neck. Somehow they ended up finding their way towards her bedroom, she opened the door and they went in. Cole kicked it closed and they ended up in complete darkness on her bed.  
_**Sorry folks! This is T-rated, what happens behind a closed door, stays behind a closed door ;)**  
_   
Downstairs Piper had cornered Paige who was finishing off the last piece of breadstick.  
"Ugh! Dinner is almost done Paige and you have to snack on something?"  
"Hey, I can't ignore the monster," Paige grinned and popped the last piece into her mouth and finished it off. "Can I have some juice?"  
"No, you suffer now, and go see where Phoebe and Cole wandered off to watch the videos at," Piper said, picking her apron up off the floor and walking back towards the kitchen.  
Paige made a face at her back and muttered to herself miserably as she climbed the stairs. "God I'm hungry."  
She turned the corner leading into the hallway and found the closet open but saw Phoebe and Cole no where in sight. Approaching it she noticed the home movies scattered all over the floor as if in a struggle. Her eyes went wide as she realized Cole might have taken Phoebe or else, maybe it wasn't really Cole. Her mind raced and flashed over 100 different scenarios in her head before she could hear sounds coming from Phoebe's room. She walked over cautiously and pressed her ear up against the door, she heard muffled sounds and she heard Phoebe. She opened the door a crack and peered in, quickly pulling away and closing the door softly, she ran downstairs in a rush and sunk into a chair in the dining room, holding her head in shock.  
Piper entered the room with the breadstick basket on her arm and the center-plate filled with food in her pot-holder, covered hands. "Paige, did you go check on Phoebe and Cole?"  
"No!" Paige rushed to say, looking up. Apparently startled by Piper's presence.  
"Well dinner's done, can you go get them?"  
"Well.. don't you think you should? I mean, I still have to go get Leo and the boys from magic school," Paige said, glad to have an actual reason.  
"Oh.. I guess you're right.. ok, you go do that and orb them into the kitchen, ok? I'll go check on Phoebe and Cole," Piper said, removing her apron and placing it on the wall-table beside her.  
Paige nodded. "Ok." She orbed out before she saw Piper leave, knowing Piper would scream at the sight.  
Piper watched Paige orbed out and shook her head. "Something has to be done about that girl."  
She wandered off towards the stairs and called up them first. "Pheebes? Dinner." She paused when she didn't hear a response. "Phoebe? Are you in the attic?" She climbed the stars half-way before calling up again. "Phoebe... you up there?" Piper proceeded to climb up the stairs again, hearing a door slam shut she rushed up and found Phoebe and Cole standing by the closet door. "Phoebe?"  
"Piper!" Phoebe laughed nervously. "Hi, we were just finishing putting the movies away.." She smiled.  
"Didn't you hear me calling you?" Piper asked, eyeing Cole suspiciously.  
"Oh, yeah, sorry. When you called for dinner we turned them off and collected them to put away." Phoebe ran a hand over her hair and Piper raised a questioning eyebrow, seeing as how it was now Disheveled.  
"I see... well, hurry up then, I still have to set a place for Wyatt.. and I need to feed Chris," Piper walked downstairs, glancing a final time over her shoulder suspiciously as she went all the way down.  
Phoebe and Cole watched her disappear and she let out a large sigh of relief.  
"Well, that was close..." Cole remarked, wiping at his brow.  
"Yeah.." Phoebe laughed nervously.  
"Phoebe! This is your last warning, get your butt down here!" Piper yelled up.  
"Coming!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter/Scene 7 - The Manor; After Dinner Conversation**

"So, how were the home movies?" Piper asked, collecting the empty plates as Leo collected both boys for bed.

"They were ok," Cole said smiling. "Goodnight Wyatt, Chris," he went to touch Wyatt's head and Phoebe panicked, fearing Wyatt's use of his protection shield.

"Cole." He turned to face her as Wyatt projected a shield. Piper went wide-eyed as Leo grabbed Wyatt and took off out of the room.

"Yes, Phoebe?" He smiled.

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

Paige cleared her throat softly and shook her head when Phoebe glaced at her.

"I'm going to napa with Melanie..." he glanced away from Phoebe. After what went on between them upstairs he couldn't face her when discussing his life with Melanie.

"Melanie?" Piper asked, stacking more plates together and motioning for Paige to take them into the kitchen. Which she did reluctantly.

"She's my fiancee.." he met eyes with Piper, who glanced at a disappointed Phoebe.

"Oh, I see."

Paige reentered the room. "How did you two meet?" She smiled warmly now, making it clear she was more interested in him with Melanie than with Phoebe.

"Well ... uh.." Cole said, glancing at Phoebe - who turned away when they met eyes. "Phoebe?"

"What? Oh. No.. tell them, it's not bothering me. I'm going to go get dessert ready," she stood and so did he.

"Need some help?"

"No.. no.. I-I got it, but thank you," She smiled awkwardly and went into the kitchen, leaning against the wall next to the doorway - listening to them continue talking.

"So, how did you meet her?" Paige asked again.

"Well.. she woke me up because she saw me passed out in an alley somewhere in the south of the city and she asked me who I was. I didn't really know at the time where I was or what I'd been doing, just a name and a former occupation," he replied.

"Oh?" Paige gave a bored expression.

"Yeah.. you see .. I only knew I was Cole Turner, ex-Assistant District Attorney. But I didn't know much after that," he drank some of his iced tea that was infront of him.

"And has she helped you find your identity?" Piper asked.

"Yeah actually she has. I mean, I don't remember any of it in a familiar way but I know now what my life was like before," he replied.

"What was it like?" Piper asked suspiciously.

"I had a dog named Cody.. every two months I use to visit the graves of my parents, Jenny and Wayne Turner, I was working as a bartender and -" Cole was cut short.

"Wait. Stop. Go back, excuse me? Jenny and Wayne?" Piper shook her head as Phoebe reentered - Desertless.

"That was not who you were. That's no one you know. She's been lying to you this whole time." Phoebe said.

"She has?" Cole looked angry.

"Well, it makes sense as to why she agreed with you about my not being able to help.." Phoebe said.

"What was I like, Phoebe, please tell me so I can finally know."

She looked to Piper, who nodded. "Cole.. you were a demon.."

"Is that some sort of title because of my dark-period?"

"Not exactly. See.. you had magical powers. A demon. And.. we.. we're.. witches."

"The Charmed Ones, to be exact," Paige added.

Cole laughed. "And you expect me to believe Melanie's lying?"

"Cole," Piper started. "The hardest truth to believe is the one that seems impossible."

"Prove it then, if you're witches."

"Ok. Paige."

Paige put her hand out. "Book of Shadows." The book appeared in her hand, encircled by blue and white glowing orbs.

Cole's eyes went wide and he fell off his chair. "What ... how did you do that?"

"We told you. We're witches," Piper said, turning to Paige. "Open his page."

Paige flipped through the pages until she came to Belthazar's. Cole's Human description opposite that page. "Voila. Belthazar."

Cole looked at it, in shock. "It can't be true."

"It is. Cole, look at me," Phoebe said. He looked at her. "Do you trust me?"

"You I trust - them.. not so much. How can you prove it to me?"

"Well I ..." She paused, thinking of a rhyme to help him understand. "Heed now my power from three, in this night I ask of thee, to help guide our truth to one. So sayith I, so shallith be done."

A glowing light shined over Cole's eyes and he held his hand to his head and groaned.

Piper put her hand on his shoulder. "Cole?"

"Cole, are you ok?" Phoebe asked, leaning down and peering into his eyes.

"It's.. all true," he muttered, hanging his head.

"Yes, it is," Piper said.

"You're witches. The Charmed Ones.." he looked at Phoebe now.

"Yes, Cole, we are. And you.. you were one of the strongest demons alive. But you were good. My love for you and yours for me made you good," She cupped his face in her hands.

"I was good..."

"Yes. The dark place you had gone, Cole. That was when you sought to become the ultimate evil."

"I never would hurt you, Phoebe," Cole said.

"I know that. I've always known that."

He looked up at her. "Melanie lied to me."

"Yes, Cole. She did."

"But why?"

"Now that's the right question," Piper said.

Paige ate a piece of bread and looked at Piper, mocking her from earlier. "She's a weirdo. Maybe she's a demon."

"Maybe..."

"What? I wasn't serious Piper. Geez," Paige tossed a piece of bread at her head.

Piper looked at Paige. "No, think about it Paige. She lied to Cole. What logical explaination could there be unless she planned on using him for something."

"Yeah.. like, sex, maybe?" Paige shook her head.

"Paige.." Phoebe said. "Piper's right, we should look into it."

"Fine. How do you propose we do that?" Paige said.

Cole looked down. "She's.. a demon?"

"We don't know yet Cole," Phoebe said, taking his hand in hers.

"Hello, back to the supposed demon here people," Paige said.

"Right. Well, we'll do what we originally did when Prue was alive," Phoebe said.

"Uh. Right.. which is what?"

"We freeze only the innocents in the room and if she moves.. she's not so innocent," Piper said, turning to face Cole.

He looked at her.

"Will you take us to where she is?"

He nodded, staying quiet.

"Great.. so when do we go?"

"Right now." Phoebe said, thinking about Cole.

"Ok, but can I change first? I doubt she'll notice if we change," Paige said.

"Okay, go change. I'm fine the way I am," Piper said.

Phoebe looked at Cole. "I'll be right back, ok?"

He looked up at her. "Can I follow you?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Look I just.." he turned to face Piper. "You and Paige make me nervous. Phoebe.. well.. I was married to her, I feel more comfortable around her."

"It's understandable, believe me," Piper said - remembering her and Paige planned his death a lot.

"Ok, come on Cole," Phoebe took his hand and led him out of the room and Leo reentered.

"What's going on?" Leo asked.

"Cole's fiancee might be a demon," Piper said, rubbing her hands against her sides, obviously stressing.

"Oh. Do you think she's connected to that demon Paige has been hunting?"

"What?" Piper looked up.

"You did remember to ask Paige about Rabio, didn't you?"

"Oh... no, I'd forgotten. Today has just been really hectic and confusing," Piper said.

Leo nodded. "Well, you might want to ask her then."

**(well.. i know a lot of you are probably wondering how Cole came back, and why his memory is gone.. that will all be explained in good time. The story plot is already spelled out in my head, I just need to get it all down in word-files! As for now... comment please ;) the reviews give me much more stamina to get it all out!)**


End file.
